


The King

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: The Courier somehow smooth talked her way into the King's bed.
Relationships: Female Courier/The King
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 22 - Creampie

The Courier didn’t know what she was doing. How did she get there? She had been so caught up in trying to smooth talk the King that she didn’t realize she had been doing it a bit too well. His room was almost comical with the large heart bed but she also couldn’t deny that it was soft if a little worse for wear. She sat on it a bit nervously but she sat back and pretended she was nothing but confidence. He was talking to one of his men in hushed whispers. She wondered what they were talking about and what they thought of her.

Were they judging her for being in the King’s rooms? Did they think she was a whore? She silently chastised herself. She didn’t think down on whores, she knew that people had to do everything they could to survive in the Mojave but the stigma still kind of stuck. After all, she wasn’t a whore, hadn’t ever felt the need to do it. She kicked off her boots as he closed the door. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sugar?” he asked in that odd accent of his. She briefly wondered who the guy was that they were all copying. Why did he talk like that? Then she wondered what the King sounded like or had he spent so much time in this persona that the accent was how he sounded? She smiled and began to untie her armor.

“You getting shy on me all of a sudden, King?” She said in her seductive lilt of a voice. She had mastered the sound and it was her secret weapon. She could usually get her way when her natural persuasion didn’t cut it. He shook his head at her with a grin. He poured himself a drink before joining her on his bed. She was down to her underclothes by then. 

“I don’t sleep with just anyone now,” he said roaming his eyes over all of her exposed skin. She was nervous but she was good at faking. He was attractive in a way she couldn’t explain and every interaction with him had left her tingling in places that made her blush. She wanted him, she wanted this. She just had to jump in and take it. 

“Neither do I,” she countered. She reached for his pants suit and began to undress him. He watched her with an air of amusement.

“Well, then, lucky me.” And then he finally kissed her. It was a mind-numbing kiss that had her wanting more. When was the last time she had kissed someone? There was that drunken night where she had mashed her lips against Boone’s but otherwise, she couldn’t remember before that. This was different and mostly because he was kissing her back. He was experienced, that much was obvious. He led the kiss with precision and passion that had her wet. She let out a small gasp as they broke apart. 

She fell back and he gently took off her underwear. She had a moment of shyness where she hesitated to spread her legs but then he looked at her with a gentleness that surprised her and she yielded to his touch. He was touching her there and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. He rubbed across her slit and then between her folds to the wetness there. She tried to stay still but her hips naturally moved as he reached her clit. She moaned as he began to circle it with the perfect pressure and rhythm.

“Fuck,” she let out at the sensations. It was entirely different from touching herself. How did he know how to touch her? He removed his hand and she groaned. He chuckled at her and removed the rest of his clothes. Her shyness was coming back so she tried to just lie still as she watched him climb back onto the bed. He fit himself in between her legs so that his cock bumped against her center. He gave her a dazzling smile before kissing her again. She wound her arms around his neck and arched herself so that she was a bit closer to him. It was a bit uncomfortable but luckily he moved. 

She settled herself back onto the bed and he took a moment to take hold of his cock and guide it to her entrance. She gasped and mewled in pleasure. She was ready for him. He dragged the head of his cock from her entrance to her clit over and over again until she was incredibly wet. 

“Please,” she moaned. He took pity on her and slowly entered her. She groaned at the stretch and the sudden feeling of being filled. It had been too long and he was just the right length. He wasn’t too long that it was uncomfortable and he wasn’t too thick. She marveled at the perfect fit and wondered if this was meant to happen. But she was getting ahead of herself and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed his deep thrusts and equally deep groans. 

She was getting closer and closer to reaching her peak when she felt him speed up. 

“Do you want me to pull out?” he asked. She had a brief war with herself then. On one hand, it was probably best if he did because of the obvious reasons but she also felt a thrill thinking about him coming in her. She didn’t want to answer. She didn’t want to voice what she wanted. But he asked her again. She groaned and tightened her hold on him.

“No,” she said. He moaned at her answer and thrust several times before coming. She reached down to rub frantically at her clit and she was coming around him too. He moaned at the feeling and gently pulled out. The wet sound made her wince. He was looking down at her center with intensity. She reached down to feel at her entrance and realized his cum was leaking out of her. She sighed. 

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Fallout New Vegas lately, for the first time, and really like it. So here you go.  
Catching up on these after dealing with a month of writer's block.


End file.
